


Dear Younger Me

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Kinda Hints at Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, Older!Varian, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Older!Varian talks to his fourteen-year-old self.





	Dear Younger Me

**Author's Note:**

> In the car yesterday, the song "Dear Younger Me" by MercyMe played. I knew that song LONG before I saw the picture by OriginalDisneyDescendants-- right? I mix up all the artists-- on Tumblr. Anyways, hearing that song reminded me of her drawing and I decided that it might be fun to write this.I  
> Also, this is set literally just before Rapunzel and Cassandra visit for the first time.

A shadow loomed over Varian's workspace as the young fourteen-year-old alchemist bent down, hard at work. He hardly blinked, though, just assuming it to be a cloud over the sun or maybe one of those pesky raccoons.

"Huh... I remember that outfit," a strange voice-- almost like his own, but deeper, older-- remarked with a slight chuckle, "that's one I haven't seen in  _years_... Not since the princess, Cass, and Eugene first visited."

Varian looked up at the stranger, slightly irritated. But his irritation melted away as he studied his guest closer. The man... He looked almost  _exactly_ like Varian, though he was definitely taller, he had longer hair (held back in a ponytail), and a goatee.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"Look, Varian, I don't have much time," the man blurted out suddenly, grabbing the teen by the shoulders and staring at him intensely, "so just hear me out, okay?"

"What makes you think I'll listen to  _you_? You're not my father. In fact... "

He opened his mouth to call out for Quirin, but his counterpart hushed him, slapping a hand to his mouth. He looked around frantically before releasing his grip.

"No! Whatever you do,  _please_ don't call Dad! And I know you'll listen because I know you! Heck, I  _was_ you fifteen years ago. I've never had to do anything like this to get my kids to listen and stop talking, but... "

"Wait, wait, wait," the teen interjected quickly, "you're  _me_. At twenty-nine. And you have kids? "

"Yes and yes. Five of them. But that's beside the point right now, okay?"

Honestly, the older version of Varian could've prattled on for hours about his family, but his time  _was_ limited. He only had minutes before his former self would meet his future wife and her best friend.

"I'd love to come back and chat later-- and maybe I will-- but you're going to have guests soon. Listen, Varian, the visitors that are coming... They're going to help you a little bit, and you'll get dragged into some adventures. Hard times lie ahead-- I can't tell you much beside the betrayals and losses-- but... It'll end up okay, I swear. Whether you know it or not, you have friends, people quietly supporting you from the sidelines... Including myself and your--  _our_ \-- family."

Just then, two distant figures appeared on the pathway.

Future Varian noticed their presence. "They're here!" 

The fourteen-year-old version of him opened his mouth to ask a question, but the man had disappeared, leaving the teen to anticipate the upcoming visit.


End file.
